The invention relates to a system for setting up a wireless connection for exchanging information with another system, which system is provided with a transceiver device for transmitting and receiving information in a wireless manner, which transceiver device is provided with switching means for coupling the transceiver device through to a first channel in response to a first selection signal and for coupling the transceiver device through to a second channel in response to a second selection signal.
Such a system is generally known and relates, for example, to a radiotelephone provided with a keyboard, microphone and loudspeaker. A call is initiated via the keyboard, for example by keying in the number of the radiotelephone of the party to be called, after which the transceiver device associated with the radiotelephone transmits the call. The transceiver device is provided with switching means which comprise a transmitter which is switchable to different transmission frequencies and a receiver which is switchable to different reception frequencies. In response to the call initiated via the keyboard, the first selection signal is generated, as a result of which the transmitter is switched over to a first transmission frequency and the receiver to a first reception frequency, with the result that the call is transmitted via the first channel, the so-called organization channel, and a confirmation to be transmitted by the radiotelephone of the party to be called can be received via the first channel. Thereafter, short data messages are transmitted, for example, via the keyboard to the radiotelephone of the called party via the first channel, or a second selection signal is generated, for example, via the keyboard, in response to which the transmitter is switched over to a second transmission frequency and the receiver to a second reception frequency, with the result that speech transmission can take place via the second channel, the so-called speech channel, via the microphone and loudspeaker. Before the generation of the second selection signal takes place, this should, of course, be communicated to the party to be called or called via the first channel, which is preferably done by expanding the call with said information.
Such a system has, inter alia, the disadvantage that only short data messages can be transmitted and received via such a system. In that regard, efficient transmission at any on time of a quantity of data corresponding to a page of the size of the A4 format provided with text is impossible via this known system.